


Just Go For It!

by HotCocoaMocha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Allergies, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Humor, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Music, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pining, Pokemon League, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, Spring Cleaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha
Summary: {Excerpt from Chapter 2: Romance is a Bonus Side-Quest: Part II}This is not how he expected things to go. He always heard the stories, the experiences, seen it on TV, read it in books, how the even if the girl is taller than the little boy in childhood she still ends up the short one in the relationship and the little boy is a man now anddamn ityou were supposed to be impressed by how far Lance himself has accomplished!So why are you still treating him like a little boy?And why the fuck are you still taller than him!?To you, Lance is still the cute, awkward and somewhat disorganized little boy you saved from a rampaging Tyranitar; and you can't help but see him as a little brother.Lance doesn't want you to see him as a little brother.
Relationships: Kanna | Lorelei | Prima & Wataru | Lance, Wataru | Lance/Female Reader, Wataru | Lance/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Just Go For It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've been thinking about adding some BGM to my writing for certain scenes to add to the atmosphere, and it sounds really fun. And my friend's at that age where they have the hots for Lance. Soooooooo here we go! Just click (or tap if you're on mobile) on the link and you'll get to listen to music as you read.
> 
> Enjoy~

To the outside world at this point, Lance Blackthorn is the epitome of the Indigo League's idea of a champion: strong, confidant, never wavering—a shining beacon for aspiring trainers; and an imposing, unshakable line of defense against the likes of Team Rocket.

Add on the tiresome and constant desk work, as well as the pestering from League officials, and it's a small wonder why the cat was scared up a tree. In this case, the cat is Red, and the tree is actually a mountain, said mountain being the (near) inhospitable Mount Silver.

Lance is _very_ tempted to follow Red and give the boy a neighbor.

With all the paperwork finally done for the day, Lance plops himself onto his chair-sofa-bed thing in the corner and sinks pulls the crocheted blanket up and over his head. How and why he thought accepting the champion role as a career, he can no longer remember.

That's one of the cruel things about life: it's good at making whatever people love and want to do with their lives into a chore. Small wonder Agatha was often cranky after being a long-time Elite Four member.

It's why he often checked up on Green after the boy became the Viridian Gym Leader. Not only were his personal wounds deepened from his own grandfather's words, he had taken on a job that was usually occupied by a(n at least functioning) adult. (Agatha seemed particularly agitated about Green's situation.) Then again, watching him shut down all the doubters was downright epic.

And speaking of Green, he should probably give him a call, maybe take him out for some tapioca...

His office door creaks open and in comes a...freakishly sly Lorelei. "Wataru-chaaaaaaan~" she sings.

Lance slowly pulls down the blanket just enough to rest on the bridge of his nose. " _...What are you scheming?_ " he grumbles. Lorelei liked to make her presence have a professional air, hence her businesslike suit. For her to break character like this and address him by his other name and tack on a cutesy suffix means something dumb is happening, the kind of dumb that only dumb children and dumb teenagers get dumbly involved in, much like Lance in his own dumb days of being dumb—and, dumbly loathsome as he is to dumbly admit, _he was very dumb back then._

Lorelei presses her hand over her heart in mock offense and hurt. "Well, _sheesh,_ sorry for being the bearer of good news!" She pulls out a postcard addressed to him. "It's from _you-know-who._ " Blinking, Lance sits up and accepts the postcard.

His heart skips a beat when he reads the sender's name: it's from _you._

He hasn't seen you in so long. After he beat you not once, but twice at the Indigo Plateau for the champion title of both Johto and Kanto, he was worried he might have damaged his friendship with you. Thankfully that wasn't the case. Sure, losing stung pretty bad; but you took your loss fairly well. (Only being in it for the thrill probably helped.) When you left, you left because you wanted to take in the world (and find more challengers, but that's not the point).

This new postcard you sent him shows you in front of what looks another ruin, and going by the large stones and the odd pattern in that grassy hill, Lance guesses that you're somewhere in Galar. He can't help smiling at the puppy-like, hyperactive excitement on your face as you obviously geek out at the historical monument next to a very muscular, salmon-haired fellow.

And then he reads the note.

_Big sister is finally coming home, can't wait to tell you everything! I'll see you at 3:00 a.m.~ XOXO_

You're coming home.

After so many years of traveling, you're finally coming home.

You're finally coming home and Lance hasn't properly taken care of the house you lived together in.

Lance hasn't taken care of the house in _years,_ and _you're coming home to a pigsty._

You're coming home to _dirty laundry_ and _dusty counters and shelves_ in—

He looks at the clock.

— _ **...five hours.**_

" _[Oh SHIT!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjldvXc8zrg)"_ Lorelei cackles as Lance frantically gathers his stuff ("Aren't you a bit old and more educated to be using that word?" a tiny voice in his head jeers) and he darts out of his office, barreling through the League building with a cluster of "Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck—!_ " and _how the fresh hell could he be so dumbly negligent!?_ Bruno and Agatha must know what's happening, because they're both smirking as he passes them and Agatha teases him with "A bit _late_ for _spring cleaning,_ eh, Lancey boy?"

The redhead just barely stops himself short of toppling down the stone steps outside of the League as he calls out his Dragonite. " _Dragonite we need to go home!_ " he yelps in a hoarse and cracking voice, and it's so speedy it sounds more like " _Draguhniteweneetagohome!_ "

Dragonite looks baffled. But, for once, his partner is deciding to go home early instead of working late into the night, and he knows how to appreciate the smaller things in life. So without any complaints, he lets Lance hop onto his back and takes to the night sky. It's only when Lance nervously asks, "Uh, you wouldn't have happened to pick up on Agility, would you?" that he starts to feel very concerned, but he picks up the pace anyway.

Blackthorn is, thankfully, not too far from the Indigo Plateau in the same way Viridian, Pallet, and New Bark are. Lance jumps off before Dragonite barely even reaches five feet above the ground and the man nearly breaks the front door of their home down in his panic before having the sense to look for his keys. At least he's not fumbling with them as he quickly gets the right one and in he goes.

Clothes litter the floor and furniture. Dishes from last week pile in the sink. Layers and layers of dust are on the tables, the counters, the cabinet tops, the TV screen, the clock, the carpet, blankets, pillows, bed and _dear fucking lord it smells **bad** in here how did he not notice has he gone nose-deaf_ _—_

Chaotic early twenties, _thy name is Lance._

His Pokégear reads 10:15. He's got about four hours and forty-five minutes left. Not so bad. He can do this. He can make it.

He picks up a duster and starts dusting.

He grabs a vacuum cleaner and vacuums.

He finds an old coffee stain on the carpet and scrubs it with that carpet-cleaning product you sent over to him last month.

He sprays and wipes all surfaces with disinfectant.

He gathers every last bit of dirty or dusty laundry for washing.

He can do this. He can do this. He can do this he can do this he can do this _I got this I got this I got this if I can be the champion of the Indigo League for two regions I can definitely clean the house I got this I got this I got this—_

Carpets are back to pure white. All surfaces have been dusted, sprayed and wiped with disinfectant and are shiny enough that he can see his reflection in them. Clothes are washed, dried, and neatly hung or folded and put into their respective closets and dressers. The bathrooms are scrubbed and sparkly clean. The beds are clean and made, and everything else on top is replaced with autumn-themed sheets, pillows and blankets. The whole house smells like sugar and pumpkin spice and everything nice.

He could collapse on his own bed, soft and cozy and inviting, and _sleep..._ but he desperately needs a hot bath after all that sweating and running around. Except it's already two, and he's not going to be able to look natural around you if he's taking a bath so damn late— _early?_ —so he settles for a quick but vigorous shower and scrubs himself down until he also smells like pumpkin spice and he doesn't know why he cares about smelling nice and looking natural around you but he's sleep-deprived and _fuck everything really._

He just finished drying his hair and has flopped onto his bed and only closed his eyes for about a minute...until he his alarm goes off at a whopping _five a.m._

In this moment, life is so cruel.

Although, really, it's Lance own fault for not getting his private shit together.

* * *

Sitting at the bar in the kitchen, you snicker as you watch the video recording of Lance running around like a madman trying to tidy up and get the house in order, thanks to the security cameras they installed in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Combat Training (Sento Kunren) - My Hero Academia OST.
> 
> It's definitely one of those songs where you're just trying to get through until something happens or you get news about something and everything goes pear-shaped.


End file.
